Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section, disposed about an axial centerline and arranged in flow series with an upstream inlet at the combustor section and a downstream exhaust at the turbine section. The compressor section typically includes stacked rotors across and between which air flows as it is compressed.
Compressor sections may also include various inter-disk devices or features attached interstitially between stacked rotor disks. Inter-disk devices or features may become detached from a rotor disk during operation of the engine. Such detachment may impede the proper functioning of the gas turbine engine, may cause damage to an adjacent rotor disk, and may decrease the cycle life of rotor disks.